Trapped on the Other Side: A Rock Raiders Fanfic
by TLFScarheart12
Summary: Requested by Filip. Jet is separated from her team after a tunnel collapses. She tries to find a way back to the processor and runs into lots of danger on the way.
1. Chapter 1: The Tunnel Collapses

Jet looked around the newly dug tunnel. Already power crystals were being found by herself and the crew of the LMS. A stroke of luck! The crew was only half way through the tunnel.

Jet's job today was to cart the power crystals back to their land base. The hardest part of this job was waiting for the cart to be full. She was beginning to understand how Axel got bored enough to come up with his jokes. Normally this was his job,  
>but as Axel had found the trail of crystals leading into the new tunnel. he felt he should do some of the mining. The others agreed and Jet volunteered to take up Axel's job.<p>

"Almost finished, Jet," docs told her, "Do you mind also taking some rock samples back? I want to study them to see if there's a pattern of surrounding rocks near areas heavy with power crystals."

"Not at all," Jet replied to the meteorologist of the team.

Docs broke loose a few small stones with his pickaxe and put them with the crystals in the back of the transport truck.

Bandit gave a disapproving look. "We need that room for more power crystals," he argued.

"If I find a pattern it will mean more power crystals that are easier to find," docs countered, "Relax I'm not going to make this into a habit.

Bandit huffed but said no more.

"Okay, everyone take a break while I get these to the processing plant," Jet said a few minutes later.

The processing plant was about 3 mines from the tunnel enterence. But the crew was still in range of the oxygen purifiers built there. Not that the tunnels were too oxygen deprived. A minifig could last maybe an hour if cut off from the purifier.

Jet started up the transport truck and was there and back in 10 minutes. It started again from there. But this time it was different.

"Oops..." Sparks said timidly.

Everyone turned knowing Sparks clumsiness. They saw what had happened. Sparks had his a weak stop in the wall. Before anyone could do anything the cracks had covered the area and the tunnel began to collapse!

Doc, Bandit, Axel, and Sparks Ran in the direction of the processing plant to avoid the falling chunks of rock but Jet didn't have time to turn or even get out of the transport truck. She could only drive forward away from the processing plant.

The falling rocks were right on her tail though as she whizzed through the tunnel at top speed.

Then just as she came to the tunnel exit the rocks cough up with her smashing the front of the vehicle. The transport truck went out of control and finally came to rest about 3 feet outside of the tunnel, and thankfully in safety.

Jet give herself a quick look over. She was bruised a few places but nothing serious. The vehicle unfortunately was ruined.

Jets pocket communicator crackled to life.

"Axel to Jet! Are you receiving me?" Axel sounded frantic with worry.

"Jet here, reading you loud and clear," Jet answered into the communicator.

"Jet, are you okay?" Axel asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, just bruised up. Is anyone there hurt?" Jet asked in return.

"No more than you claim to be. We're on foot, but we'll get the drills and re open the tunnel. If you find another way to the processor, great. If not head back to the tunnel enterence for a lift," Axel said.

"Sounds good. I'll see you soon," Jet replied. She looked around the area she had ended up in. there were two other entrances she could see. One lead to the lake, and the other to some other unknown tunnels.

Jet took some chalk from the Transport truck so she could mark her trail and started down the unknown tunnels. 


	2. Chapter 2: Thin Floors and Lava Monsters

Jet walked along the tunnels, using chalk to mark her trail with arrows as she went. After 15 minutes of walking she noticed the air get really hot. She tread carefully knowing there maybe magma nearby or even under the floor. She didn't want to fall through.

She knew of course that wasn't the only thing she needed to worry about. Various creatures lived in these tunnels and if she got hurt, her team might not be able to reach her quickly enough.

She rounded the corner to only find a dead end.

"Well this won't work," she said to herself, "Hope the other way does."

She turned to go back when the ground in front of her crumbled and out leapt a lava monster. The air around became hot enough to almost burn her face. She began to sweat as well.

The lava monster threw back his fist. Jet flinched But the fist moved right past her. Smashing into a wall.

Jet shielded her face from bits of rock from the smash and looked to see the lava monster take out a fist full of energy crystals. It then leapt into the hole it had created.

Jet could see down below now and confirmed her suspicion. She was walking over a river of magma. To make matters worse the floor was crumbling.

Jet wasted no time she grabbed a grapple from her tool belt and grasped the ceiling with it. She swung across just as the floor beneath her fell away.

"How many times have I used this to swing over magma?" she wondered as she landed and undid the grappling hook, "give me a mask and I'm suddenly a female spider man...uhg...I've been hanging around Axel too much."

*she sighed and made her way back through the tunnel.

Her team wasn't there yet. They wouldn't be. They probably weren't at their vehicles yet.

Jet shook her head. she should continue but she wanted to check something first. now that she was out of the cavern, was she still dangerously over magma?

She walked over to the smashed transport truck and took out an ultrasonic thickness gage used to measure thickness of materials. Sparks had added some extra juice allowing it to also read how thing cave walls, floors, and ceilings were.

If the floor was too thin she's have to warn the team not to bring the drill here as it would fall through.

Luckily the floor was 3 meters and very stable. The drill would be safe.

Jet sighed with relief and put the tool back. If the second way didn't have a way out, the last thing she'd want is the drill to be unsafe. She wouldn't be stuck because she could be beamed up to the LMS, but Chief got annoyed if that was used too often to get out of bad situations.

She took out her communicator, "Jet to mining crew. The first exit was a dead end, but bring some cones. We need to mark off the area as too thin for vehicles. I'll mark with chalk which exit it is."

"Will do. You doing alright in there?" Bandit's voice asked.

"Hard to say. I made up a joke that sounded like one of Axel's," Jet told them.

She heard laughter on the side her friends were on at her comment.

"Are there any other possible exits?" Bandit asked.

"One more, but I haven't looked into it yet. If your interested bandit, it does have an underground lake,"

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Bandit said, "right now keep trying to get yourself back to the processor.

"I'm trying. I'll see you soon," said Jet before putting the communicator away.


	3. Chapter 3: Ice and Air

Jet's hopes of finding a way to the processor were quickly dashed when she saw a huge wall of ice 5 feet from when she entered. It completely blocked her way except for underneath the water, and Jet could not risking hypothermia and/or a bad cold here.

He did notice something nearby. A rock monster. It paid her no notice though. It was looking at a floating chunk of ice in the water. On the ice was a much smaller rock monster most likely the other ones baby.

Jet could not help but be fascinated by the baby. It was like seeing a tiger cub at the zoo. You knew it would grow to be a dangerous beast, but it was too cute not to want to it cuddle now.

Jet wanted to at least help it. Jet silently took out her grappling hook again and connected it to the iceberg the baby was on. Then she slowly reeled the iceberg in until the rock monster baby was within grasp of its parent (Jet had no clue if the rock monster was male or female). The rock monster then lift the baby and cradled it. It then disappear into the rock wall.

Jet smiled but she knew there'd be at least few members of the team who would tell her she should have left the situation alone. She probably shouldn't tell them what she did.

Suddenly she noticed the ice she had hooked start to rise. She quickly realized it wasn't a chunk of ice. She had hooked the top of the head of an ice monster.

The ice monster rose from the water towering over her. Jet jumped out of the way of a frosty breath capable of immobilizing her. The breath created a chunk of ice blocking her from where she had come in.

Jet dodged again as the angry ice monster slammed it's fist to where jet had stood seconds before.

She didn't have time to get the grappling hook back. She quickly took out her weapon and shot at the block of ice shattering it.

Jet then rolled out of the way of another fist and ran through the entrance where the ice monster couldn't reach her. Unlike rock monsters, they couldn't pass through solid rock.

Jet tiredly put her hands on her knees and waited to catch her breath...and waited...and waited...

Why can't I catch my breath? She thought frantically. She looked around and her eyes fell on the collapsed tunnel. A sense on inconsolable panic swept over her. Two dead ends and a blocked passage. The air was weak in oxygen anyway. She was running out of air! She had to get out! But how?

She stood but felt dizzy and very tired. She had to find a way out. But she could barely keep her eyes open. She was light headed from tiredness. Panic was all that was keeping her awake. That and the fact that for all her effort she could not grab a good breath.

CRASH!

Jet looked up to see a drill fighting through the collapse. Her team jumped off and ran to her.

They must have noticed her condition because they ran to her calling to her and asking if she was alright. "Oxy...gen..." was all Jet could get out through her symptoms.

Axel quickly leaned her against him. Jet's head flopped onto his shoulder. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Her tiredness over ruled her shortness of breath, her dizziness, and panic, which still ensued despite her friends being there.

The last thing she saw was doc talking into his communicator, "Doc to LMS! Beam us up! Jet needs to get out of these tunnels!"


	4. Chapter 4: Breathing Normally

When Jet woke up the first thing she knew was that she could finally breathe without gasping or panting. The second thing she realized was she couldn't still be in on planet U. she was somewhere sort and cozy.

Jet forced her eyes open. She found her self in bed back on the LMS. Surrounding the bed was her crew. They looked very relieved.

"Good your finally awake," Axel smiled at her.

Jet forced herself to sit up. She was no longer dizzy or panic stricken. But she wanted to curl up in that bed and have a nap.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

She didn't even feel awake enough to talk normally.

"You collapsed in the tunnel," Bandit told her, "You'll pull through though. Your already over most of your symptoms."

Jet smiled. She just felt peaceful. It felt good just to breathe normally again.

Jet then noticed Sparks was holding in tears.

"Sparks, what's wrong?" she asked.

Sparks apparently couldn't hold it in any further. He put his head on the bedpost and sobbed. "I'm so sorry Jet! Doc said if we had gotten to you much sooner you may not have woken up! I should have paid more attention to where I was putting my pickaxe. If I hadn't caused the tunnel to collapse, you wouldn't have needed us to find you at all!" he wailed.

"It's okay, Sparks," Jet said trying to calm him down, "It was an accident. Just take a lesson and watch what your doing next time. I'm not mad...besides I doubt you'll be able to break Bandit's record for causing the most rock slides and collapses."

Everyone laughed except for Bandit who just grunted. They all remembered Bandit coming down with the flu and how his multiple sneezes had been loud enough to cause havoc where ever he went.

"Thanks, Jet." Sparks said wiping his eyes.

"Sounds like someone's finally back with the living," Came a voice from the doorway.

The crew turned to see their captain, Chief. Like the others he also seemed relieved at Jet's recovery.

Chief walked over to the bed smiling kindly at Jet. Jet guessed that sometime in his decades of being a space miner, he had been in a similar situation, and could sympathize.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Sleepy, more than anything," Jet replied, "But I guess I'm okay all things considered."

"Doc, given your minor in anatomy and physiology, what would you say to this?" Chief asked.

"She's out of danger sir, But I wouldn't put her back out there for at least a day," Doc replied.

Chief nodded in agreement, "Jet I want you to stay on board for the next 24 hours. We'll see how you are then." he told her.

"Understood," Jet said.

"One more thing," Chief said as he gently pushed Jet onto the pillow, "If your as tired as you claim to be, you should probably have a nap. You need to take care of yourself while your here."

Jet nodded.

"We'll let you get some sleep. You're communicators on the table lets us know if you need anything," Axel said.

"Thanks guys...and thanks for saving me too...I was really getting scared down there," said Jet

"Panic is common with lack of oxygen," Doc said, "but Your Welcome."

The team quietly left the room, save for sparks who accidentally walked into the door frame before managing to exit.

Jet pulled the blankets over her and fell asleep taking deep refreshing breaths.

Footnote to Legofanatic123: Hey! Thanks for the idea. Finally got to do a story with Jet! She's my favorite of the Rock Raiders.


End file.
